Learning Something New
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Matt teaches Will how to play the guitar.


**Learning Something New**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period: **Four months after the end of the second season. Set in April.

Author's Note: This is a late birthday fic for WildeEngel. Her birthday was on the third. She didn't tell me that it was her birthday until after it passed (but that's not her fault at all. I'm sure she's very busy) and I'm a perfectionist. :P So, yeah... Better late than never, I guess. I hope you enjoy this, hun, and again, I hope you had a marvelous birthday! Love you! X3333

* * *

"Matt, I'm kinda nervous." Will bit her lip, inclining her face towards him. A faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Nervous? Why?" Matt had to fight back a laugh. He didn't understand how she could feel a sense of unease when they were in such a relaxing environment. They were sitting in a park beneath the shade of a cherry tree. A calm breeze blew over them, making the light pink petals fall from the tree limbs like rain. Even when he looked past Will's shoulder all he could see was the soft colored flurry. "This is so relaxing," he whispered in her ear.

"What if I mess up? I don't want a chord to sound wrong." She stared at the brown acoustic guitar that was sitting beside them in the grass and looked back at him. A skittish expression lingered on her face.

"Will," he smiled, reaching in front of him and rubbing her shoulders with gentle hands, "learning's a process. You can't master something without failing a few times. Do you think I sounded good when I first started guitar lessons?"

"No." Will shook her head. "You're right. We all need to start somewhere."

"Exactly." He ran a finger over a yellow strap on her baby-doll style tank top. "Pick up that guitar and we'll get started."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him in a joking fashion, scooted toward the edge of his legs and carefully grabbed the instrument. Will moved in close to Matt again, handing him the guitar. "You got a pick?"

"Mmhmm. In my pocket." Matt clutched the six-string with one hand and withdrew a dark blue guitar pick from the pocket of his khakis. "Move down a little. You need to be able to see what my hands are doing."

She obeyed and slid down so she was sitting on his knees instead of his thighs. "So, Mister Olsen," she smirked, "what chords are you going to teach me first?"

A smirk. That meant she had calmed down, he thought, relieved that this was the case. "Today you're gonna learn a c-chord, a d-chord, and an e-chord."

"Three chords. Okay. I can do this." Will took a deep breath as if she were steadying herself. Her sly expression vanished and morphed into a frown.

Matt surveyed Will's now stiff posture, noticing how it made the coral part of her top look less flowy. His lips shifted into a frown that paralleled hers. "C'mere you." He beckoned her over.

"What? What is it?"

"Just come here," he coaxed in a soft voice.

Will scooted toward him and Matt extended a hand, tickling her stomach. She laughed and squirmed restlessly on his lap. He ceased his antics after a minute and cupped her chin, pulling her in for a brief, sweet kiss. He was glad to see a smile on her lips after they parted. "Rule number one: students must always have a smile on their face when they enter my classroom."

"Is this your classroom? Your lap?" She sneered.

"Today it is. Alright. Let's begin. You ready?"

Will nodded. "Yep."

"Great. You'll be learning on a six-string because it's easier for beginners. And nothing beats a good acoustic." He winked. "Now scoot down and watch my hands closely."

Will complied. Matt moved his left hand toward the top of the strings, getting his fingers in place and smoothly strumming the first chord. "You see how I did that?" At Will's remark of validation he added, "Be sure to keep your left hand pretty close to the top. Use the other one to lightly strum with the pick at the bottom of the guitar. Just like this." He gave her another demonstration. "Got it?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to try."

Matt peered over the guitar and gazed at Will. The excited sparkle in her eyes almost made him smile. "Okay. Get in close to me. I'll watch your finger placement from behind."

"Yeah right. You just want an excuse to be close to me," Will snickered.

Matt held his hands up in spite of the fact that she was wrong. "Aw, Will, you caught me!" he laughed. "I'm being honest. It'll help so I can see what your fingers are doing."

"I know." She grinned. "I get a guitar lesson from my boyfriend and I get to cuddle with him. You don't hear me complaining."

He placed the guitar on the ground and waited until her back was against his chest. Taking hold of the instrument, he noticed that her legs were dangling from the side of his. "Your turn."

Matt handed her the guitar, studying Will as she arranged it on her lap and put her hands in the proper position. She followed his instructions, using the pick and strumming the c-chord with an unexpected resonance. Her visage was determined and focused much like it was when she was out on the battlefield.

Matt's eyes widened. Will looked at him expectantly, her expression changing into one that was hesitant. "Don't worry. You did a great job. That was really impressive for a beginner. You picked it up really fast."

Will's features softened and her lips curled into a subtle smile. "Thanks. Being a Guardian's taught me to be observant. I guess I'm a fast learner." She shrugged.

"Yeah. No kidding." He ran his hand over her shoulder. "Time for the d-chord."

They repeated the previous process. Will moved away from Matt and watched his demonstrations. Then she scooted in to him and tried to mimic his actions. This time when Will played the appropriate chord, something sounded off. Her pitch gave him the impression that she was playing a different tune.

Staring down at her fingers, he saw that her middle finger was on a string directly below the proper one. Holding back a smile, Matt picked it up and placed it on the correct one. "You were playing the wrong chord, babe. That wasn't a d."

"Whoops." She turned her head to gaze at him, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"It's okay." Matt patted her shoulder. "Mistakes are normal at first. Your finger's in the right place now. Try it again."

Will did just this. Her right hand strummed the d-chord in a fluid motion. She played the chord a few more times and laughed, clearly pleased. "This is fun!"

"Good. You're doing wonderfully. Ready to move on to the e?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Cool." Matt gently nudged her. She reoccupied her spot on his knees and passed him the guitar. He became immersed in the demonstration process, in the music, which was status quo whenever he played the guitar. This would always be his favorite outlet and one of his greatest passions.

Once he finished, Matt looked at Will who gave him an acknowledging nod. She reposed into him and gathered the instrument in her arms, adjusting it and imitating the chord with perfection. Matt's eyes expanded again. He supplied her with a thumbs up after she glanced back at him. "Great job! Wanna combine all three chords?"

"Sure." Will briefly placed her head in the crook of his neck and stared up at him. "I don't need you to show me how to do it. I've got it."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Matt watched as she played each chord in succession with a confident air. The first two chords were clear, but the third one sounded sharp. "Try the e-chord again," he suggested, listening to her second resonant attempt. It was perfect. "Good. Now do all three again."

Will obeyed, and the melody that she created made him beam. Matt's eyes closed halfway and his smile became calm. She averted her gaze to him, her brown eyes somewhat tentative. But she also had a smile on her face. Matt's hands covered Will's as her right one slid up to the guitar's wooden surface and the left slithered to the middle of the strings.

He basked in the pride that he felt for her. "That was excellent," he whispered, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Not bad for a first lesson."

"I did it! I actually did it!" Will cheered, lifting her arms in the air and swaying her body in a sort of dance. As she lowered her arms the back of her hand accidentally collided with Matt's cheek. The unintentional slap made him wince in reflex.

"Ow! Will!"

"I'm so sorry!" Will gasped, her hand flying in front of her mouth.

"It's fine." Matt rubbed the area, allowing his girlfriend to fuss over him and do the same.

Then, as if on cue, they both burst into laughter, something that was spurred by the accident and their content attitude towards the guitar lesson. Their mirth became hysterical after a minute and Will buried her face in Matt's shoulder. His grip tightened on her waist. They became lost in their amusement, savoring the enjoyment that came from learning something new and being in one another's company.

* * *

Author's Note: You know those cliche scenes in films and shows where a girl either doesn't know how to play billiards/pool (or she pretends that she doesn't) and her potential love interest comes up behind her and demonstrates said process in an oh-so-physical way? EFF THOSE SCENES, I SAY! Darn them to heck! If you really want to be Casanova you'll pull a Matt and teach your girl how to play guitar, dang it! :D

Just had to say that. Sorry. I couldn't resist. Moving on. This fic was inspired by a drawing that my friend Sarah made me for my birthday back in April. It can be located here: broadway-luv[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Hello-My-Beautiful-163531489 Remove the "[dot]" and replace it with an actual period. If you can guess what scene Sarah's drawing matches up with in my story your Hogwarts house gets fifty points and I'll bake you a batch of my homemade chocolate chip cookies. :P

I ADORED writing about Matt in a teacher role of sorts. He'd be great in that profession. He's motivating and encouraging and he's a good leader.

Expect more W/M love next. ^^

If you caught any typos that I didn't let me know. If you have any concrit for me don't be a douche about how you word it.

That's all. As per usual, thanks to everyone who faves and reviews. I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
